


Danganronpa Drabbles

by konagii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konagii/pseuds/konagii
Summary: Random drabbles for Danganronpa, themes may vary depending on mood. Chapter titles will have ship (if any) and AU (if any)





	Danganronpa Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my boyf ilysm gaylord

**_Invite Ouma to hang out?_ **

 

_   No _

**_> Yes_ **

 

  Why was Saihara doing this? Ouma Kokichi was the last person he would’ve wanted to spend time with. After the last trial, no one wanted to get near Ouma. 

 

_   “Nishishi~ I told you I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t the killer!” He grinned, “Though Harukawa is correct! I did drink the antidote! And afterwards I crushed Momota’s body to make things a bit more interesting~”  _

 

_   The SHSL Supreme Leader may not have been the killer, but he was the reason why Momota was no longer here with them, the reason Harukawa was executed. It was all his doing. _

 

  Saihara guessed Ouma had some sort of charm to him. A personality that left him curious. He was a detective afterall, and Ouma Kokichi was a mystery in every aspect. And Saihara couldn’t resist a challenge. Though, the detective would never tell that to the supreme leader. 

 

  “Oh?” Ouma gasped and put a hand on his chest dramatically. “You? Want to talk? With me?” He asked in an exaggerated manner.

 

  Saihara sighed, “Yes, Ouma-kun. I want to talk to you.” Saihara started to cross his arms before Ouma grabbed his hands. 

 

  Ouma’s eyes shined with glee, “Ah my beloved Saihara-chan~ I knew you liked me better than that dumb space boy! I didn’t cry when you told me that no one liked me and that Momota was waayyyyy better than me! Nishishi, nope!” His voice cracked when he said the last word. Saihara noticed that Ouma looked to be on the verge of tears.

 

**_Comfort Ouma?_ **

 

_   No _

**_> Yes_ **

 

  Saihara yanked Ouma’s hands and pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Ouma yelped but relaxed into the hug. The detective could feel Ouma’s tears through his shirt and the leader’s body shaking. 

 

  The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Ouma jumped out of his arms and giggled. “Nishishi~ That was all a lie! I was acting! Did I getcha? Or was this statement a lie? I am a liar after all, my beloved Shuuichi~”

 

  Ouma ran off, leaving Saihara confused and dazed. It wasn’t until he was walking back to his room that he realized Ouma called him ‘Shuuichi’. He really hoped no one could see him blush. 

 

**_New Information Was Added To Kokichi’s Report Card_ **

**Author's Note:**

> how is it? you can find me on insta @nagitoof and tumblr at madronefrost.tumblr.com


End file.
